


The Endgames of Hinata Hyuuga

by sergeantgrinner



Series: The Hinata Endgames [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Decision Making, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multi shipping, multi endings, multi hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantgrinner/pseuds/sergeantgrinner
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has always been an indecisive girl with a lack of confidence in the decisions she does make, so why not help her and push her to the girl you would like her to be? ( Or just be chaotic...) This story will bring many outcomes from romantic and jealous relationships, to career fields and fates you might of not of thought were for her.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji/Hyuuga Hinata, Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata/Temari, Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino
Series: The Hinata Endgames [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> The story lining will be a work in progress for the most part, please follow the story and keep track of your decisions at your own rate. Thank you, and I hope to hear your reviews soon. Its suggested you should finish one line before going back and starting another. ALSO, This is just a part 1 !

The young and naive soul, blessed with short midnight locks splayed around her alike a halo, is sleeping. Her snores are but mere breaths, and lashes contrast hints of blue to her warm pink cheeks. The cozy covers have swallowed her smallish form and insulated warmth throughout the night but now morning breaks betwixt the curtain’s slight peek. The birds of Konohagakure begin to hum in rhythm with one another. The girl lay sore from yesterday’s trial, hands swollen and red from the beat of her chakra flow. However, she is determined to continue, to force her fate into the right direction, which would only come through hard-work and discipline. 

As Hinata’s inner conscientious, would you prefer if she slept in a bit due to yesterday, which was an intense training day, or wake up to begin another disciplined day?

[Wake up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083676/chapters/60761746#workskin)  
[Sleep In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083676/chapters/60761785#workskin)


	2. Wakeup

The natural rhythm of her internal clock graced her lids to separate, to peek from her dream world unto her bedroom. The comfort and idea of sleep could easily lull her back into the astral realm if she allowed it. However, Hinata woke up already focused on yesterdays promises, even if the coziness of her comforter has temptation laced in it. The young girl knew complacency was a sin of itself, and with a final blink unto her girlish like bedroom, she lifted the heaviness of sleep along with her torso up in the bed. The covers curled under her breast as she stretched, already feeling the morning Sun hitting a part of her elbow. 

It was enough to excite the blood for another day, and brought a positive smile to her despite the pulsing of her palms and wrists. Letting a hefty sigh release, she brought a homemade cream, stagnated on her desk, to her palm and release the cap from its hold. Gently letting the pulp of her finger tips graze the substance onto any cuts and sores. Outside the sliding door, maids could be heard in hushed but rushed routines, getting to their chores. Hinata never liked interacting with these maids, as a deep banished side of her felt she was in no position to be in the main branch and served to begin with. Remembering her true reality, the one she solely belonged to would dampen her spirits and smile. 

With a gulp and a forced motion, the Heiress touched her toes to the soft carpet, and lifted herself to begin her morningly routines. Midnight strands, albeit short, only seemed to act up more while she slept. Looking into her morning mirror she observed herself, fixing the bed head that came with sleeping on wet hair. Never once, she ever to think of herself as ugly of any sort but she preferred no makeup, as it felt too much to her attention. The thought alone reddened her cheeks to a piping nip, she could only imagine what Kiba would shout if he saw her with make-up. Kiba would surely let the whole world know, and that only made Hinata dismiss the idea even further. 

Once happy with her exterior, the forehead protector came next, as well as her beige-fur hoodie. Digits routinely looped the band around her neck and zipped up the coat, hiding the rather frail figure beneath. She smiled and nodded at herself in a fit of confidence, before weighing her options in. One glance at the clock signified that the side branch maids were readied for breakfast, her throat felt hoarse and thirsty, however she frowned at the thought of using their service…

[Tea sounds nice...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083676/chapters/60771112#workskin)  
[I am not even hungry...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083676/chapters/60771199#workskin)


	3. Sleeping In

Devils could be singing to the birds outside, and the young girl would still mind her bed and her sleep. Eyelids glued heavy, and body sunk comfortable. In this state, the mind couldn’t process overused nerves and muscles aching her to tend them. This was nothing but bliss and peace despite any negative circumstance in her life. Hinata lulled by the insulated comforter caving her body in its protection and warmth. In the moment of battle between the astral and physical realm, her mind caved back to that of which was her dreamless sleep. 

No conception of time was even minded, even when one maid knocked lightly and peeked in. They allowed her to rest, merely because she was a Main Branch royal. With rumored whispers that she had been up all night, possibly with a boy, they would entertain themselves through their chores. But the truth in the matter, her physical stressed its extremes yesterday, as yes she did come back to the Hyuuga manor achy and late, but never from a boy. Mindfully, goals to direct her fate with determination had been her primary focus these days. But with it came the responsibility of getting in needed sleep. 

When a quarter till twelve hit the clock, her body began to stir and eyes lazily was fronted with the ceiling. It only took a few seconds for the sleepiness to be replaced in awareness. The pulps of her wrists and palms ached a lot less. It was enough to excite the blood for another day, and brought a positive smile to her despite the pulsing of her palms and wrists. Letting a hefty sigh release, she brought a homemade cream, stagnated on her desk, to her palm and released the cap from its hold. Gently letting the pulp of her finger tips graze the substance onto any cuts and sores. Outside the sliding door, maids could be heard in hushed but rushed routines, getting to their chores. Hinata never liked interacting with these maids, as a deep banished side of her felt she was in no position to be in the main branch and served to begin with. Remembering her true reality, the one she solely belonged to would dampen her spirits and smile. 

With a gulp and a forced motion, the Heiress touched her toes to the soft carpet, and lifted herself to begin her daily routines. Midnight strands, albeit short, only seemed to act up more while she slept. Looking into her morning mirror she observed herself, fixing the bed head that came with sleeping on wet hair. Never once, she ever to think of herself as ugly of any sort but she preferred no makeup, as it felt too much to her attention. The thought alone reddened her cheeks to a piping nip, she could only imagine what Kiba would shout if he saw her with make-up. Eyeing herself, she wondered if she should brighten up her face a bit. Besides she was a bit late on meeting her team at the training district, she wouldn’t be meeting up with anyone for training today… With a quick choice, she dared mascara on her already dark long lashes, giving an ultra doll effect to her appearance, as well as dabbing tints of red to the inners of her lips. 

Once happy with her exterior, the forehead protector came next, as well as her beige-fur hoodie. Digits routinely looped the band around her neck and zipped up the coat, hiding the rather frail figure beneath. She smiled and nodded at herself in a fit of confidence, before weighing her options in. One glance at the clock signified that the side branch maids were readied for lunch, her throat felt hoarse and thirsty, however she frowned at the thought of using their service…

[At least some tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083676/chapters/60794905)  
[Go ahead and train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083676/chapters/60794686)  



	4. Tea & Training with Team 8!

The maid was as courteous as they were taught to be, handing off the ceramic tea cup that warmed the crevices of both their hand prints. The gesture was nicer than usual, a typical indication that perhaps the maid was talking rumors about Hinata with her peers prior of being asked to made tea. Of course, Hinata was aware of this but never made much of an indication of being aware. Instead, the young girl squeaked a ‘thank-you’, eager to bring the floral scent of the jasmine to her throat. Clan business bored her, plus she shouldn’t spend so much energy in wonder about things that don’t encourage her well being. 

With several sips, the Heiress engulfed in rejuvenation. Forgetting about the squabble as the brew warmed and filled her belly. She peered out from under her midnight bangs that ironically shaded her eyes while she absorbed the sunlight above. Without a doubt this was to be a clear day ahead, and as usual for sunny day routines, a yippy bark is heard from down the stone pavement. Hinata wasn’t surprised to see a determined Inuzuka and his pet jogging up the road, sweat already dribbling off his brown skin. 

“Aye’, Hinata!” A boisterous boom of a voice, sounded and undoubtedly waking a few of her relatives up. It wouldn’t matter how many times Hinata would ask the boy to ‘perhaps quiet down a little in the mornings…’, Kiba was wild, and brought the blood of the ancient canines to human civilization, hence why ‘Humans will just have to deal’ in the words of Kiba. Without any spite of his loud welcome, the girl lifted from her knees to leave the cushion and her half-sipped ‘yunomi’ to the swabbed deck. First to greet her was the pup, Akamaru, then came the master. 

“Good-morning, Kiba-kun. Akamaru.” Digits brushed behind the dog’s ear as it hopped up, and sniffed her to be certain, also perhaps to find any treats.

“Please keep your tone low, Inuzuka-san.” Maid Hatori voice was defeated but she knitted her brows together at him with disapproval and a frown before removing the left over teacup. Akamaru sought her shoe interesting, Hatori did not return the curiosity and nudged the puppy off of the deck, leaving a Kiba sneering at the disrespect. Overwhelmed and not wanting to have to explain an argument between a “commoner’ and a “Hyuuga” , Hinata intervened before the dog tamer. 

“Ready for today’s training? Where is Shino-kun?” 

“Relax.. Hinata.” A widened grin displayed his fangs, “Worried about Shino now?”, The grin went limp, and he angled his dark-brown eyes to the court-yard. “The bastard can take care of himself..”

She would blink in a moment’s confusion but without another word, hopped from the deck in ill-mannered excitement, both her feet hitting the ground at the same moment, and began her trailing onto the main road that lead back into central Konoha. Noticing the presence missing from his peripheral, Kiba had barely taken notice of the girl and his dog leaving him behind, too busied with his thoughts, “Don’t think you can just leave me behind! Akamaru!”

“Yip-!”

———————With each memorized motion, she could feel the pressure and ache returning back to her palms. The Hyuuga were known for carpal tunnel syndrome among their wrists and hands, as most clan specific techniques come with long term undoings. This wouldn’t deter the focus that was shown between her brows, and the determination along with frustration in her sweat. And with an arm extended, her white eyes unsealed on the target(s). In these milliseconds Hinata was taught to create synchronicity to every move- harmony as well as war between dualities. This was the philosophy of the Hyuuga— And it manifested in various ways. 

“Fang over Fang!”

Those milliseconds were once more reinstated, the girl had faced Kiba many times with this move and has failed every time to counter act his most vicious technique. This brought many incidents between their friendly spars. This time was different!

Breaking from her inner mind, she swept a foot behind her, edging herself backward to create room for their united landing, their instant blanch from the hard ground created a mild cloister of rock that bloomed around them. As they would recover, she spanned her palm, a mild but not at all deadly chakra artery pluming into Kiba’s shoulder and then to Akamaru’s humanoid clone. The dog poof into existence, giving a mild yelp but landing a few feet away. Kiba in the same instant reacted similarly except with a howl. And by muscle memory alone, Hinata pushed herself away from her target after effective contact. To ensure safety that is wasn’t a clone. 

“Impressive, Hinata.” Kurenai gleamed at her pupils, finding the outcome almost like a fresh drink. It has been months, and Hinata has finally conquered one of her teammates in spar. Her determination didn’t turn out to be just a lie she told herself, it brought actual improvement. In a flash of success, confidence filled her belly just then and her Byakugan released all tension. A smile, so rare but bright crossed her face as she stared in amazement under her own sweat. Shino even seemed impressed, this to be evident by his adjustment of his dark glasses. 

“Yeah… what gives Hinata…” Kiba irked, rubbing his shoulder while a whine released from the pup. He didn’t seem to defeated, the Inuzuka has a confidence that can’t be smeared, as well that he knows how much the improvement will effect their team in a whole. “Ano, Kiba-kun.. I’m so—“

“Eh, are you really gonna apologize for winning?!” Kiba sneered instantly, as if he had known it was to come. The anger wasn’t genuine as much as it was pure exhaustion for his friend. With two motions, hand against his knee, he lifted himself on his feet and dusted himself off. “Listen, kid. Grow a back bone and gloat or something, I dunno’.” 

For some reason, Hinata’s eyes only brightened up a bit more from the tingle that filled her stomach, but she didn’t catch onto the redness darkening his cheek. 

“Well.. I suppose this has been a long time coming, you three.” Kurenai crossed her arms with a sly yet subtle red smile. They knew what she meant by this. The terminal of missions was about as empty as Chouji’s stomach when Team 8 entered, their Sensei coming in close behind them. The midnight haired girl clutched her sides with the opposite hand. Child-like was her excitement, naive was her mind state. Sensei Kurenai had promised them a rank C mission if she saw improvement. Hinata on the low knew that Sensei was speaking to her indirectly, and respected her for not singling her out. 

Before the stands accompanied by Jonin filling in for Lord Hokage, banter between the Akimichi heir and the Yamanaka heiress was seen distressing the Nara heir. Asuma-Sensei, on the other hand, seemed pleased when he felt the presence of Kurenai, a small smile peeking its well while the cigarette strung out smoke. 

“Oh, god. Not that blonde girl from the academy. She was always so loud..”, As if Ino heard Kiba’s mumble, she fixated her attention toward the trio, interrupting the argument about food and transfixing it into a pleasant silence to Shikamaru’s ears. Her lips made a frown, in realization it is her old classmates.

“It looks like Team 8 is catching up. It won’t be even a day before they are back in the lead of the rookie 9.” One hand shoved in his pocket, Asuma’s relaxed eyes appeared to be only directed towards Kurenai, in whom didn’t even bother a smile for him. The chase was her game. “Oh? And why are you sure on that?”

“Ha. Kakashi’s little fools are just as unfixable as my little bastards. As far as I am concerned, your team is taken the most serious. But I suppose time will tell.” Ino clearly wanted to argue this point at Asuma but didn’t bother. Kurenai went forth to fill out the documentation and acceptance of a C grade mission, Asuma not too far off her trail. 

“So, a C rank mission.. that’s pretty tough business.” Ino remarked, brow twitching with attitude. Her hand lifted to her hip, and she brought her pale, pupiless blue eyes to meet the pale, pupiless lilac eyes. Heat rushed to her face with anxiety, and she looked away instantly. 

“Stop trying to scare the poor girl, Ino.. Here, these honey mustard barbecue ketchup potato chips with added seaweed flakes are the new best thing in the market! Have some!” Instantly a flakey and orange dusty chubby hand was shoved, holding the crisps right before her face. The smell of the flavor bringing trans-fat nausea to her stomach. It was just that her diet never consisted of such common delights…”The Hyuuga Royalty, don’t eat stuff like that for your information Chouji.. but maybe you could learn a thing or two.”…

[WIP](url)  
[WIP](url)  
[WIP](url)


	5. Staying Hungry

With each memorized motion, she could feel the pressure and ache returning back to her palms. The Hyuuga were known for carpal tunnel syndrome among their wrists and hands, as most clan specific techniques come with long term undoings. This wouldn’t deter the focus that was shown between her brows, and the determination along with frustration in her sweat. And with an arm extended, her white eyes unsealed on the target(s). In these milliseconds Hinata was taught to create synchronicity to every move- harmony as well as war between dualities. This was the philosophy of the Hyuuga— And it manifested in various ways. 

“Fang over Fang!”

Those milliseconds were once more reinstated, the girl had faced Kiba many times with this move and has failed every time to counter act his most vicious technique. This brought many incidents between their friendly spars. This time was different!

Breaking from her inner mind, she swept a foot behind her, edging herself backward to create room for their united landing, their instant blanch from the hard ground created a mild cloister of rock that bloomed around them. As they would recover, she spanned her palm, a mild but not at all deadly chakra artery pluming into Kiba’s shoulder and then to Akamaru’s humanoid clone. The dog poof into existence, giving a mild yelp but landing a few feet away. Kiba in the same instant reacted similarly except with a howl. And by muscle memory alone, Hinata pushed herself away from her target after effective contact. To ensure safety that is wasn’t a clone. 

“Impressive, Hinata.” Kurenai gleamed at her pupils, finding the outcome almost like a fresh drink. It has been months, and Hinata has finally conquered one of her teammates in spar. Her determination didn’t turn out to be just a lie she told herself, it brought actual improvement. In a flash of success, confidence filled her belly just then and her Byakugan released all tension. A smile, so rare but bright crossed her face as she stared in amazement under her own sweat. Shino even seemed impressed, this to be evident by his adjustment of his dark glasses. 

“Yeah… what gives Hinata…” Kiba irked, rubbing his shoulder while a whine released from the pup. He didn’t seem to defeated, the Inuzuka has a confidence that can’t be smeared, as well that he knows how much the improvement will effect their team in a whole. “Ano, Kiba-kun.. I’m so—“

“Eh, are you really gonna apologize for winning?!” Kiba sneered instantly, as if he had known it was to come. The anger wasn’t genuine as much as it was pure exhaustion for his friend. With two motions, hand against his knee, he lifted himself on his feet and dusted himself off. “Listen, kid. Grow a back bone and gloat or something, I dunno’.” 

For some reason, Hinata’s eyes only brightened up a bit more from the tingle that filled her stomach, as well as the flighty hunger but she didn’t catch onto the redness darkening his cheek. 

“Well.. I suppose this has been a few hours coming, you three.” Kurenai crossed her arms with a sly yet subtle red smile. They knew what she meant by this. Ramen Time.  
“Oh Buddy! Bring in the ramen, I am starving!”

“Naruto! All you have eaten is ramen these past few days, maybe take a break!”

“Sakura, you’ve always been very aware now..”

“Complete Idiot…”

“Kakashi, you don’t need to be so sarcastic to your student.”, A pale but painted hand separated the files along Ichiraku’s noren, opening to view the ebony-hair mistress with her three students. The opposing three students that had already been seated turned their hungry attention to Team 8. Kiba’s smirk seemed to grow upon Naruto’s instant disapproval. Hinata’s eyes shot from away at Naruto’s instant remark, “aAAHw. No! Anything but these absolute freak weirdos!”

The comment made her lips tremble, but that was all that was visibly it, She wouldn’t allow the comment to take away her elusive pride she was currently feeling. So, she did what all Hyuugan women are known to do—turn her nose up. The pink-haired girl squirmed, mumbling under her breath, “Great, the last thing I need is bugs crawling in the broth..”

A grunt sounded from Shino, “As if.. these bugs wouldn’t set a foot in your putrid human meals.” The dog master gave Shino a suspicious look before hopping unto the stool next to Sasuke, a wide grin, an expression of his eager hunger. Hinata again was reminded of a dog called to eat and that eased her own expression a bit, “One large tonkotsu bowl, with extra pork!” 

Sasuke visibly cringed then relaxed but refused to acknowledge the loudmouth next to him. Hinata followed next to Kiba, sitting neatly with her legs tightly together. The hunger was radiating from her abdominal to her breast plate, physically painful to say the least. However, training with a full stomach even nauseated her more so. “A-Ano, small miso bowl, please!”

“To be fair, I wasn’t fully being sarcastic..” Kakashi amused himself in reply to Kurenai, which left Sakura with a sour face. The bug master, sat beside Hinata with a shrouded silence. It was then Hinata noticed something about Team 7. How awfully judgmental they were of each other. However, knowing the team was probably so use to it, that rarely was bothersome to any of them— even the lone Uchiha. Hinata was so tempted to glance on the other side of Kiba, but wouldn’t dare, and only gave Ichiraku a small smile. 

“Ha.. Don’t bother Kakashi. Your twerps are either going to be the best at what they do, …or the worst. There is no in-between with your teaching mechanisms.”

“I’ll consider that to be factual… I might have to lend them off to someone a bit more worthy. Despite their appearances, all three of them are determined to make it through the preliminaries.”

“Stop talking like we aren’t here!” The blonde spoke loudly over Sakura to get to the silver haired nin, instantaneously, Sakura’s brow twitched and her hand squeezed his mouth together causing Naruto great distress, “Would you shut up already, Naruto?” 

Hinata could hear a sigh exhale from Sasuke, and a snort come from Kurenai. “The preliminaries? How ambitious…” 

The lilac eyed girl didn’t know why but she suddenly felt even more drained than after their training. Their loud noise seemed boosted, and the undertones of the squaring energies brought many tensions, she couldn’t consider their disagreements serious or not. Who hated who? Were they even friends? Why did the teacher seem so lack-luster and unmotivated? Why was Sasuke so painfully quiet in the mix?

Her forehead descended onto the overly used counter, in a resting state. She could feel Shino shift, likely just as uncomfortable beside her, but nothing more. 

“Oi, Hinata! You have a headache or something, what gives?” Her blood ran cold, hearing the blonde speak of her like that, putting her at the center of attention, the last thing she needed or wanted. Her face heated up, and quickly she withdrew from the resting position, sitting upright. Sasuke actively decided to turn toward her, his black eyes almost penetrating with calculations. The pinkette wasted no time lifting in her seat to graze over Kakashi’s head to get in on the scene. “You know, Hinata-chan— I have some books on herbal medicine if you need it.”

Oh, how Hinata felt tired.

[WIP](url)  
[WIP](url)  
[WIP](url)


	6. Hungry and Alone

The bark chipped and water corroded beneath the chakra infused artery located at the center of each palm. With each strike under the pelt of rain she could feel her muscles ache, followed by a burn from the chakra streams being worn over and over. Hinata just recently started adding chakra to her palm sprints in her training, as she felt the muscle memory of her formation had grown decent and autonomic. The difference in the regime had now only taken her minutes to begin breaking a sweat, only an half hour before she felt as though she would collapse to the dusty dirt. 

Beneath the dense trees, rain could barely touch her. She had decided unto this missed forest for just that reason. Albeit, not the safest if she were to collapse, and this was possibly the reason it was forbidden for certain ranks to train anywhere but the training district. This aspect didn’t deter her, her focus returning to the scream in her chakra source (amidst the stomach). In these moments, the Hyuugan girl was determined to not cease, till her stomach cramped up and puked. 

Another impact raided unto the spare wood, and then another. She would deliver forth only force and her inner stress unto the tree. In the shroud, she would feel comfortable enough to train with already drenched tank top, already had detached her thick coat unto the muddied ground. In this moment, she doubted any embarrassment would bloom upon her cheeks if she were to be seen in all her soaked appearance, her arms ached and scorched from within, practically feeling the chakra arteries and pathways tract and expand. The outer layers of skin shivered and reddened at the joints vividly, however she wouldn’t feel nothing but a cold sweat being broken. 

Midnight locks dampened and matted down unto her scalp and the back of her neck, the style appearing longer and darker than what was true. The shine of it had faded, as it tended to when not in sunny areas. Another break within the tree, and vertigo suddenly dominated her senses. Confusion engulfed Hinata when one moment she was focused on the aiming hits then the next, she found the side of her face slapped in mud. All she could see was a blurred focus halfway descended into mud and the root of a tree from just a few yards away. Mind falling into a haze of blankness. Had she blacked out again? 

The Hyuuga was no stranger to passing out, and it never seemed to surprise her as much as it did everyone else. Perhaps, her blood sugar level just flattened, as usual. She could feel each artery of chakra closing up and instantly entering a state of prolonged rest. 

The once determined girl had over done it. Again. It was all she could do but to blink away the rain. Wanting to move above the mud but physically scorched.

“Pushing yourself. For what, girl?…-“

Pause. 

“-…Mud.”

In one elegant motion, painted feet with white ankle guards dropped from above into her peripheral. The edges of a cloak barely ending at the calves. Red designs contrasting with the ebony. Already this wasn’t an ordinary sight to be seeing in Konohagakure, Hinata’s insides twisted even more in alarm. Weakly, each arm strained into a push up, till balancing on her throbbing palms and knees. Her neck craned upward to the tall figure. 

[Don't back down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083676/chapters/60818566#workskin)  
[No point to fight...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083676/chapters/60818626)


	7. Tea for Lunch

The maid was as courteous as they were taught to be, handing off the ceramic tea cup that warmed the crevices of both their hand prints. The gesture was nicer than usual, a typical indication that perhaps the maid was talking rumors about Hinata with her peers prior of being asked to made tea. Of course, Hinata was aware of this but never made much of an indication of being aware. Instead, the young girl squeaked a ‘thank-you’, eager to bring the floral scent of the jasmine to her throat for a noon delight. Clan business bored her, plus she shouldn’t spend so much energy in wonder about things that don’t encourage her well being. 

With several sips, the Heiress engulfed in rejuvenation. Forgetting about the squabble as the brew warmed and filled her belly. She peered out from under her midnight bangs that ironically shaded her eyes while she absorbed very little Sun above. It was then she noticed just how gloomy everything appeared, perhaps it would rain soon, to her disapproval. A frown only drowned her inside her head more. Without a doubt this was to be a clear day ahead, and as usual for sunny day routines, the yippy bark that is usually heard from down the stone pavement has now fell silent. Hinata was not use to the absence of the determined Inuzuka and his pet jogging up the road, sweat usually dribbling off his deep brown skin.

Within minutes, the Heiress had predicted the forecast, and soft droplets were released from the sky. The Sun had seemed to be her only friend and it left her, her disapproval turned into an inward pout that was childishly and emotionally driven. To put it simply, the girl did not prefer the rain, let alone a grey clouds. Albeit, she tore away from the self-pity party through ill mannerly swallowing the remaining half-cup of her bitter brew. It possibly wasn’t the smartest as her stomach began to react in ways she was warned by her mother. 

‘Slow, my child. A disturbed stomach should not be the end goal of tea ceremony.’ Even now the melody of her voice evoked just as clearly as it had then. Stern yet kind, her mother was. Dutiful as well. Easily, The girl gulped down any emotions, silently allowing the maid to kneel down and obtain the tea ware. ’Hyuuga women don’t cry.’ 

“Arigato Hatori-san..”

A distant hum was her only reply, perhaps the side-branch member could read between her words or the expressions she displayed and was uncomfortable giving her much acknowledgment. It wouldn’t be the first or even possibly the last. The Hyuugan life (lie) was that emotion of any sort was weak and below their blood, below their breed. As with many over lineages, it was the anger or hatred that drove them to overthrowing enemies and their wars. To the Hyuugan, all that was taught was a clear, zen, and sharpened mind. There is no adrenaline rush. And no hatred as fuel. This is why Hinata is deemed weak amongst her family. An emotionally driven girl that effected and enslaved by her own mental state. 

With ease, she elevated unto her feet and stepped off the Hyuuga Estate deck into the Hyuugan Estate court-yard, guiding her way through the entrance accompanied by a Hyuugan guard who bowed ever so slightly at his waist. If she would have been her father, Hinata could of sworn the bow would have deepened by a few inches. 

The bark chipped and corroded beneath the chakra infused artery located at the center of each palm. With each strike she could feel her muscles ache, followed by a burn from the chakra streams being worn over and over. Hinata just recently started adding chakra to her palm sprints in her training, as she felt the muscle memory of her formation had grown decent and autonomic. The difference in the regime had now only taken her minutes to begin breaking a sweat, only an half hour before she felt as though she would collapse to the dusty dirt. 

Beneath the dense trees, rain could barely touch her. She had decided unto this missed forest for just that reason. Albeit, not the safest if she were to collapse, and this was possibly the reason it was forbidden for certain ranks to train anywhere but the training district. This aspect didn’t deter her, her focus returning to the scream in her chakra source (amidst the stomach). In these moments, the Hyuugan girl was determined to not cease, till her stomach cramped up and puked. 

Another impact raided unto the spare wood, and then another. She would deliver forth only force and her inner stress unto the tree. In the shroud, she would feel comfortable enough to train with tank top, already had detached her thick coat unto the ground. In this moment, she doubted any embarrassment would bloom upon her cheeks if she were to be seen, her arms ached and scorched from within, practically feeling the chakra arteries and pathways tract and expand. Sprinkles of rain rarely hit her from being filtered through the trees but when it did the contrasting temperature domino’d a chill down her spine. 

“Hmm, this brat won’t get far with such close combat in the preliminaries, eh Gaara?”

Heart skipping a beat, she ceased in the middle of movement, her fingers just a second away from intruding unto the tree once more. One droplet felt like an ice particle hitting the bare of her shoulder. Her Byakugan shot awake, to see the mysterious voices without actually having to face them. One stood tall, with a gut beneath his black attire, odd face paint but none of his veins of chakra were open. However, the one that stood relatively shorter and skinnier carried what seemed to be a gourd of chakra- and upon closer inspection they were sand particles. 

“Eh, even if her taijutsu can bust open a tree, a lot of the ninja are long-ranged fighters. Ineffective.”

His red haired companion didn’t even bother to grunt, only staring intensely upon her with crossed arms. Finally, Hinata’s brows knitted together and removed herself from her frozen stance, shifting her weigh to the side. Not bothering to relieve the strain in her energetic pathways and dojutsu— she didn’t know whether to feel threatened. 

[WIP](%E2%80%9Curl%22)  
[WIP](%E2%80%9Curl%22)  
[WIP](%E2%80%9Curl%22)


	8. Fight -

“Pushing yourself. For what, girl?…-“

Pause. 

“-…Mud.”

In one elegant motion, painted feet with white ankle guards dropped from above into her peripheral. The edges of a cloak barely ending at the calves. Red designs contrasting with the ebony. Already this wasn’t an ordinary sight to be seeing in Konohagakure, Hinata’s insides twisted even more in alarm. Weakly, each arm strained into a push up, till balancing on her throbbing palms and knees. Her neck craned upward to the tall figure.

As if the lilacs of those byakugan couldn’t get any bigger, the man would just observe the girl, some how already knowing that her heart started to pump stressfully. With a struggle and push, the hormone that pumped in her veins made it some how easier to regain her balance to her feet. At the expense of almost falling down again based on how rushed she was, she’d make sure she didn’t slip when getting into position in traditional Hyuugan battle. 

This man was no fool and his expression, his inscrutable expression would remain even when she would lift her little and shivering palms up in formation. Around their calves the rain seemed to reach the forest ground with ease, resulting in a haze of thin mist shrouding their feet. Hinata wasn’t able to tell if it was some jutsu, her byakugan refusing to activate. Not that it would possibly be much use— she knew this man only because of her classmate Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi use to be one of Konoha’s talented ANBU.

“Tell me child…” Itachi’s voice, slightly raised over the immense rain and the instant crack of thunder that whiplashed the atmosphere after the sudden flicker of light, his black gaze never leaving the study of her, “The Kyuubi boy. Where is this boy-.”

“Never!” Hinata’s voice came in sharper yet more shrill than before, and he would recognize her stress. She didn’t hear the intake of breath beneath the collar that grazed over his mouth. This wasn’t on the Uchiha’s bucket list when being assigned to Konoha’s demon control. For a moment of clarity, eyelids rested and then opened once more to reveal the hues of red that would illuminate within the ever growing haze. Itachi Uchiha immense eyes shifted into some more deadly. Their crimson tints bleeding into their black, overtaking it. Everything about him was killing itself and rebuilding. He repeats himself to no avail, and instead Hinata finds her strength to charge, one weak spurt of chakra sparking from her left palm suddenly. 

Instead the only connection that was made had been between his knuckles and her cheek. Itachi noted that it felt softer, and even squishier than any foe he ever touched, but to say she was validated foe to the Uchiha seemed only disrespectful to him. All she would probably ever be is a liability. 

The girl flies back some feet, bouncing, rolling and turning against the muddied ground, the paleness of her skin dirtied up more by mud. The tank top becoming soiled. Barely lifting herself before she broke the blood from her lip and wipes her face. In no sense, was she use to such abrupt physical contact but This man was something different. This blank void added to the pain. She whimpers. He appears above her, watching the way she arched her back like a pup. She was in pain already. Pitiful for a ninja.

“Give up that bravado, little princess.”

The idea of losing, of getting kidnapped, it physically pained her to envision. In her moments of weakness, she ascends her lilac gaze up to him before ascending back to her feet, repositioning herself in her pose; the Gentle Fist suddenly prominent in her veins, and before Itachi knew it, she had activated her namesake clan Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. She closes her eyes, veins ignited, and focuses on her hands, tears threatening to bleed unto her face and pain burning in her hurt-coloured eyes. 

Plumes of blue glowing chakra activate, subtle strikes of her lightning affinity pouring over her hands in animalistic display, the energy held no united formation. She steps then, forward against the man, making sure she would hit him. 

He keeps his arms and hands to his sides while he maneuvers opposite to her attacks; for every time she would strike, he would shift or shimmy his tall body so where it just barely missed. This goes on for a small amount of time. The little one only has so much stamina, being a child, and Itachi has all the time in the world.

But he does not like playing these kinds of games.

The final time she throws her palm, he grabs her at the wrist, the pulps of his finger providing enough force to cease her movement, and bends her arm back. His position is behind her, and the cold clench of his hand alarms her to the colder piece of steel clenched against her throat - a kill-shot. Now she had nothing she could do. He lets go of her arm and picks her up underneath her hips, keeping their forms close, while the Byakugan Princess attempted to kick and scream the entire time, only to be drowned out but the thunder and pour over. Nothing in the child wanting to leave home except maybe a sore deep in her heart. Blackness swallowed her consciousness in a most twisted yet welcoming way. 

Hinata was drained. 

When she awoken, the illusion of comfort swallowed her from the reality, and she was lulled back to sleep once more that day. It wasn’t until she awoken in a dry yet unfamiliar bed that the girl realized she had fallen asleep. A candle was lit in the bedroom that was being drowned out by rain. The girl noticed the figure nearby despite wanting fall back to sleep. It seemed his hand was offering something. Tired, her hand instinctively reached for it, then hesitated. An expectant and cool stare was returned to her efforts. Everything rushed back to her instantly.

Would she accept his offer?  
[WIP](%E2%80%9Curl%22)  
[WIP](%E2%80%9Curl%22)  



	9. Submit

“Pushing yourself. For what, girl?…-“

Pause. 

“-…Mud.”

In one elegant motion, painted feet with white ankle guards dropped from above into her peripheral. The edges of a cloak barely ending at the calves. Red designs contrasting with the ebony. Already this wasn’t an ordinary sight to be seeing in Konohagakure, Hinata’s insides twisted even more in alarm. Weakly, each arm strained into a push up, till balancing on her throbbing palms and knees. Her neck craned upward to the tall figure.

As if the lilacs of those byakugan couldn’t get any bigger, the man would just observe the girl, some how already knowing that her heart started to pump stressfully. With a struggle and push, the hormone that pumped in her veins made it some how easier to regain her balance to her feet. At the expense of almost falling down again based on how rushed she was, she’d make sure she didn’t slip when getting into position in traditional Hyuugan battle stance, but had intention of stressing her reserves just yet. 

This man was no fool and his expression, his inscrutable expression would remain even when she would lift her little and shivering palms up in formation. Around their calves the rain seemed to reach the forest ground with ease, resulting in a haze of thin mist shrouding their feet. Hinata wasn’t able to tell if it was some jutsu, her byakugan refusing to activate. Not that it would possibly be much use— she knew this man only because of her classmate Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi use to be one of Konoha’s talented ANBU.

“Tell me child…” Itachi’s voice, slightly raised over the immense rain and the instant crack of thunder that whiplashed the atmosphere after the sudden flicker of light, his black gaze never leaving the study of her, “The Kyuubi boy. Where is this boy-.”

The whites of her eyes revealed a bit more as her eyelids took form of surprise. The first time she ever heard the story of the Kyuubi was right after, the boy— Naruto-kun had made a dramatic scene of himself in the market stalls for a mask. The revenants of pain in his voice rung bells, as a vision of his balled fists flailed out, ‘Just listen! Listen up! I am going to be Hokage one day and then you will all respect me! Believe it!’

Ko had told her just how important it was she stay away from the boy, and leave him to whatever trials the cursed demon brought unto him. To say the least, it never ever sat right in her stomach. The way those had treated him. After a moment of sentimentality, her brows knitted back to the reality, and just how cold she had gotten after she felt her adrenaline relax. “W-Why—.”

Under the grazes of Itachi’s lashes his black pupils enlarged with curiosity, but it wasn’t distinguishable among the black hues that blended in. He could tell how exhausted the Hyuugan Princess remained. The shiver at the edges of her wet skin almost became annoying to witness, it seemed to be an internal war to not show him the vulnerabilities she faced currently. Realization of this facade only put more definition on her fragile being. It was at this moment Itachi realized she was possibly the most disliked Hyuugan in her family for this exact reason. Hinata, simply yet honestly put, was not fit to be such a cold-blooded ninja that the duties called her to be. 

The odd empathy he felt addressed his own swallowed traumas, but his discouraged such emotional displays.

In a single step forward, Hinata braced into her formation again as if posed any threat. As if she wasn’t at her weakest. As if she didn’t just fall flat on her face earlier. Her pale lips chittered ever so subtly, this amused and.. distracted Itachi. The man continued taking steps forward, steadily and even rhythm, making sure, studying so she won’t react so harshly. 

Hinata gulped, and it wasn’t until he was close at all that she realized he was too close. Naturally, her focused gaze softened into an intense confusion, and she lowers her stance, revealing the truth behind the facade. With an even swoop, the pulps of his fiery fingers grasp her hesitant, tiny, bruised wrist. Even attempting to tug back seemed like a chore and sent shivers down her spine, and then the girl also realized just how doomed her position was. Like a rabbit caught between the teeth of a bear trap. 

Every muscle mistakenly grew limp, succumbing to the exhaustion, but she wouldn’t take any notice of this until much later. Instead their yin and yang eyes met in duality. She was in utter confusion, and everything felt dream-like. The Uchihan’s other hand danced with the button of his collar, and it separated down a bit more with every pull and pluck. Revealing a relaxed expression and slackened jaw. His lids were a quarter away down his eye, relaxed to the rhythm of the rain. Hinata was as much of a threat to Itachi as a child was. They both knew this, so she acceded to his firm hold. 

He plucked the final attachment that tethered his waterproof cloak, revealing the tan tones of his skin and of the fishnet that clung to his physique. Subtle in his movements, Itachi got closer to edges of her contrasting skin and broke in total away from the cloak, swerving the fabric to cover her. Immediately, she shivered to the warmth melting her nippy skin and welcomed the fabric immediately. Too drained and sore to care about the upfront and immodest proximity of their skins touching.

“Rest.”, The vibrations of his voice were not only heard but felt by the girl, and she proceeded to place her forehead to the comfort that was his ‘Adam’s’ apple. His neck becoming a nook of cozy for the meantime, and her lids instantly fell lazily. A arm was felt hooking beneath her knees, and with ease, Hinata was lifted in more ways than literal. 

It wasn’t until she awoken in a dry yet familiar bed that the girl realized she had fallen asleep. A candle was lit in the bedroom that was being drowned out by rain. The girl noticed the figure nearby despite wanting fall back to sleep. It seemed his hand was offering something. Tired, her hand instinctively reached for it, then hesitated. An expectant and cool stare was returned to her efforts. Everything rushed back to her instantly.

Would she accept his offer?

[WIP](%E2%80%9Curl%E2%80%9D)  
[WIP](%E2%80%9Curl%22)  



End file.
